


A lion and his pup

by betawhitewolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Lars is getting use to being on earth again and also being recruited as a crystal gemHybrids have animal features, like tails and ears and sharper teeth but their still humans just small,changes





	A lion and his pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope this is good, I've been working on this au for a little while and I'm really excited to get somethin out there about it!!
> 
> hybrids have animal features, like tails and ears and sharper teeth but their still humans just small,changes

It had been several days since Lars had returned to earth, the pink teen was beyond happy that he was finally back home. 

At first it had been hard to settle into the steady and calmer life of Beach City, Lars jumping and ready to fight at any little sound.

It took him a couple of days to finally calm himself down enough to actually slowly get back into his normal and old routine.

At the moment Lars was lent against the counter at the big donut, Sadie having come by to ask him how he was fairing by himself. 

"Eh, it isn't that bad actually, Steven comes in every now and again to help me out." Lars hums his response to Sadie his tail swishing calmly behind him. 

Sadie just nods her head, wringing her fingers into the golden fur on her tail as she does so. 

The two of them stand in silence for a couple of minutes, neither knowing what to say or how to start a conversation at the moment. 

Its not long before the silence is interrupted by the door to the Big Donut being practically thrown open, a very happy Steven walking in after.

"Hey Lars!" Steven greets stopping when he notices Sadie standing stock still, her fingers having a death grip on her tail, "Hi Sadie." 

"Oh, um, hey Steven." she ends up stuttering over her words as she replies.

"Am I interrupting something?" the young gem hybrid asks, taking a slow step back as his ears perk up in interest. 

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Lars quickly answers, motioning for Steven to approach the counter. 

It takes all but a second for the young German Shepherd hybrid to get up to the counter, his head tilted with interest as his tail sways excitedly behind him. 

Lars chuckles in amusement as he stretches out a hand to ruffle the soft fur and hair on Steven's head.

"You come to be my little helper, or do you just want a snack?" Lars questions smiling gently at Steven as he stares wide eyed up at him. 

"I came to help today!" Steven answer in confidence, puffing out his chest as his short brown tail thumps his leg. 

"Good, I have a feeling today's going to get busy." the lion huffs out, before he glances back at Sadie who has quietly been observing the two of them.

"You guys seem to be getting along better.." the golden retriever mumbles, her voice slowly trailing off. 

Lars hums and nods at Sadie as Steven bolts to the back room to change into his outfit. 

"A lot of things have changed honestly." Lars sighs, leaning his head into one of his hands as he feels his tail wrap around his leg. 

"Ha, your telling me." Sadie is gentle with her words as she says them, letting her tail fall behind her as a soft calm smile stretches over her face. 

Lars responds back in kind, one small fang poking over his lip as he does so.

Suddenly the moment is interrupted again as Steven waltzes out of the back room, dressed in one of the work outfits.

"I'm ready to go to work captain Lars!" the young teen shouts, saluting at Lars as he walks up to him. 

Lars starts to laugh, ruffling Steven's hair again as he shakes his head at him.

"Well, I'm glad that I have you to help me out." Lars voice is fond and full of love as he responds to Steven. 

He watches as the younger hybrid melts at the soft touch of his hand to his ears, his voice hitched in his chest as he enjoyed the attention.

Lars withdraws his hand when he hears sadie cough, her eyes are full of quite curiosity. 

He just flushes at her steady gaze as he hears Steven whine at the loss of contact. 

The lion coughs before he opens up his mouth again, "is there anything we can get for you Sadie?" 

Sadie giggles slightly before she nods pointing to a chocolate glazed jelly donut, "that please!" 

"Coming right up!" Steven's voice chirps as he grabs a hold of the donut putting it neatly into a bag before he hands it to her. 

"Thanks Steven" Sadie chuckles smiling gently at the German Shepard before she waves goodbye to the two walking out with a knowing look to Lars. 

Lars chokes slightly, his blush worsening as he looks after where Sadie had gone. 

"Steven to Lars, Are you doing okay?" Steven's voice of concern knocked the older out of his thoughts making him jump and turn to face him.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather." Lars lied, his tail wrapping around his waist as his small fluffy ears tried to flatten against his head. 

Steven raises his eyebrows at the other before deciding to believe him, his eyes clouding over with worry. 

"Are you sure you should be working than, I can cover this for you if you want!" Steven claimed, reaching up to try and touch Lars's head to check his temperature. 

The lion shakes his head leaning down so Steven can lay the back of his hand to his forehead as he responds, "I couldn't leave this all up to you." 

Steven pouts as he withdraws his hand, his eyes checking Lars over to make sure he is actually okay.

"Fine, but please take it easy." Steven begs him, as he climbs up on a stool to wait for the costumers to come by. 

Lars nods his head in agreement as he feels his heart "race" in his chest, his throat tightening in responds. 

The lion leans forward waiting for the morning rush to come tumbling through the doors as his mind wonders to the young male beside him. 

Lars decides than that its going to be a very busy and complicated day, as he finds himself constantly stealing glances at his companion, his heart actually picking up speed each time he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed! If you did or didnt, please stay safe and have a nice day!


End file.
